The use of dielectric barriers to separate adjacent power handling components (such as, for example, those positioned within an electronics carrier) is not new. A dielectric barrier can be provided on each such power handling component, such as with chemical adhesives that glue the barrier onto the component. Gluing the dielectric barriers to the components results in increased manufacturing cost (e.g., the cost of the glue) and time (e.g., by virtue of the dry time). Moreover, the heat generated by the components can affect the glue and detrimentally impact the adhesive's ability to adhere the barrier to the power handling component and thus jeopardize the required isolation between the power handling components.